El abogado del diablo
by Janii-chan
Summary: Eren, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eren? Llevar a un delincuente a tu casa… ¿Es enserio? Algo tenía que estar mal en toda esta retorcida historia. Sí, tal vez era una broma. ¡Las cámaras! Ya lo había descubierto, todo era una jodida broma… O tal vez… Por fin algo interesante pasaba en su aburrida vida.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime MatoAQuienSeMeDaLaJodidaGana Isayama sempai.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, Lemmon (Más adelante xD), Mención a drogas y actividades ilícitas, shaoi (?)**

**Pareja: Riren(principal) & ErenxMikasa, tbn Armin x Annie**

**Dedicado a: Jéssica Olea (quien me ha regalado muchas cosas, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era escribirle un fic :3); Diana Rangel (que si no estuviera, no sería capaz de escribir ni éste ni ningún otro fanfic); Gammi RainbowDuff (quien fue la que le dio el nombre a este condenado fic xD)**

**Capitulo 1**

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Eren Jeager terminó su trabajo en los tribunales del crimen ubicados en la avenida principal de la ciudad. Apenas salió del edificio, cayó en la cuenta del frío que hacía. Respiró un par de veces y el vapor salió tan fuerte de su boca que parecía humo.

Por suerte esa mañana su esposa le ofreció la bufanda roja antes de salir. Mucha gente la encontraba fea, decían que no soportaban verla junto al terno en los tribunales, pero a Eren le gustaba. Además, no tenía otra. Y prefería verse excéntrico antes que cagarse de frío.

Hasta ese momento aún no llovía. El castaño lo agradeció al cielo, porque tenía que caminar siete cuadras para poder tomar el bus que lo llevaría a casa. Distancia mucho más que suficiente para dejarlo empapado y lograr que pescara un resfriado.

Era un día gris, un día que invitaba a la generalidad de las personas a quedarse en la cama tumbado viendo televisión o durmiendo siesta, pero a Eren le gustaban esos días, le gustaba sentir las heladas ráfagas golpear su rostro una y otra vez.

Un caso en especial de los tribunales llenó los pensamientos de Eren en el momento que comenzó a caminar al paradero de buses. Era algo difícil, no se le ocurría como defender a una mujer que le pegaba a su hijo de cinco años. La mujer, Ymir, lo tenía complicado.

Su teléfono sonó de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Buscó torpemente el móvil en su bolsillo. Tenía las manos frías, por lo que le costaba tener movilidad. Tomó el aparato y luego de presionar el botón para responder se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Hola? – contestó

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? – escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¿Podrías al menos saludar, Armin? – respondió para molestarlo un poco

-¿Quieres o no? – con lo bien que conocía a su amigo, hasta pudo verlo entornar los ojos

-Vamos – aceptó

-Nos vemos en veinte minutos en la fuente de siempre – y la comunicación se cortó

Así era Armin, siempre cuidando su economía. Hasta con el crédito de su móvil era cuidadoso. No es que tuviera mala situación económica, y tampoco que fuera tacaño, es sólo que le gustaba deberse a su familia. Gastar todo en su esposa y los dos demonios que tenía como hijos.

Annie era una buena mujer, no hubiera escogido a nadie mejor para Armin. Y bueno, los mellizos, Bertholdt y Reiner habían sido otra pieza fundamental en la vida de su amigo. Lo conocía desde que eran críos. Todas las locuras o estupideces que los adolescentes pueden cometer, las hizo con él. Cuando uno sentó cabeza, el otro le siguió al poco tiempo.

Y así fue… cuando ambos se graduaron de la facultad de derecho, Armin se casó con Annie y al poco tiempo, él se había casado con Mikasa. Un año después de su matrimonio, Mikasa dio a luz a un hermoso niño que nombró Jean, su hijo.

Eren llevaba una vida tranquila. Era un abogado privado solicitado, al no haber perdido ni un solo caso en toda su carrera. Su amigo, Armin, también era exitoso, pero él se debía a su vocación, por lo que nunca se privatizó y sólo siguió trabajando como abogado estatal.

No recibía exuberantes remuneraciones por los casos que ganaba de sus clientes, ni tampoco elegía los casos que le tocaba defender, pero es lo que lo hacía interesante. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás. A cambio, el estado le daba un sueldo. No era nada comparado a lo que podía ganar Eren, pero al menos, le alcanzaba para vivir cómodamente con su familia.

Eren divisó a su amigo parado en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperándolo. Agitó su mano por encima de su cabeza para llamar su atención mientras iba en su dirección.

-Hey, Armin, lamento la demora – tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento

-No importa, no llegué hace mucho – se encogió de hombros y ambos se dieron la mano, seguido de un abrazo como saludo, eran como hermanos.

-¿Dónde iremos? –preguntó Eren, ambos habían comenzado a caminar en una dirección, pero el castaño no estaba muy seguro de a dónde se dirigían

-Hay un bar por aquí cerca – contó el rubio - quiero que hablemos de algo que me tiene un poco complicado. Nada mejor para eso que tomarse una copa – sonrió

-Sí, nada mejor – concordó

Llegaron al bar y cada uno pidió su trago favorito. El de eren, Wiski a las rocas y el de Armin, Vodka con piña.

-Entonces, Armin, ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Eren

-Es que estoy teniendo un caso algo complicado – hizo una mueca y le dio su primer trago a su bebida

-¿Estás de broma? – Eren alzó una ceja y tomó un cigarrillo – Los casos estatales no tienen nada de complicados, Armin – puso el cigarrillo en su boca y encendió el fuego para luego aspirar un poco de humo

-Como abogado estatal, a diferencia de ti, no puedo escoger los casos – señaló, tomando su vaso para luego dar un sorbo – algunos son delicados y otros tediosos –

-No es como si yo no tuviera ese tipo de casos – se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco también – deberías trabajar conmigo, Armin – ofreció, como hacía siempre

-Hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda – y como siempre, Armin se negó – No puedo simplemente darles la espalda

Eren suspiró y soltó una risita – A veces eres tan bueno que quiero golpearte, amigo –

-Tú eres un maldito egoísta – lo acusó

-No es cierto, veo por mi familia – se encogió de hombros de nueva cuenta – tengo un hijo – recordó – Tú… - lo señaló con el dedo – tienes dos –

-Está bien, pero nos alcanza para vivir sin apuros – se encoge de hombros – dime, Eren… ¿Hay algún caso en toda tu carrera que te haya marcado aunque sea un poco? – preguntó con mirada inquisidora

Eren miró al cielo, buscando una respuesta en su disco duro, pero al cabo de unos segundos, simplemente terminó por negar – Sabes que no podemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con nuestros clientes – se defendió

-Sí, pero somos humanos, es imposible que no nos afecte y… alguno debió marcarte, ¡Dios! ¡Maldito descorazonado! – se quejó divertido

Eren soltó otra risa – lo sé amigo, lo siento, pero simplemente hago mi trabajo y ya –

-Me pregunto cómo resolverías un caso que no elijas – soltó Armin

-Como siempre, amigo – dio el último trago de su vaso – Con total profesionalismo – sonrió

-¿Ah, sí? – el rubio alzó una ceja y Eren asintió – Entonces… ¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perder, Armin? – sonrió divertido por la situación. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, porque sabía que era un buen abogado.

-Si te involucras demasiado, trabajarás un mes como abogado estatal… no es necesario que sea a tiempo completo, pero de todas formas tendrás que hacerlo – sentenció y Eren asintió

-Si lo resuelvo a la perfección, trabajarás para mí un mes – sentenció Eren y Armin asintió igualmente, estirando su mano hacia su amigo

-Tenemos un trato, licenciado Jaeger – sonrió

-Será un honor que trabajes para mí, licenciado Arlelt – le cerró un ojo, tomando su mano y cerrando por fin el trato – salud por eso, colega – alzó su copa y esperó a que su amigo la chocara con la de él para que ambos terminaran de beber sus tragos. – Entonces… - comenzó a hablar, tomando un cigarrillo más - ¿Ya has pensado en qué caso me asignarás? – preguntó y la sonrisa de Arlelt le dio un pequeño escalofrío

-De hecho… tengo uno muy interesante para ti – comentó – Hay una persona que… gusta de meterse en líos –

-¿Un busca problemas? – Preguntó - ¿Qué tipo de líos? –

-Está… recientemente, involucrado en una pelea callejera – contó

-¿Algún herido? – preguntó bebiendo de su nuevo trago, que el mesero acababa de llevar

-Qué te parece… ¿Todos los contrincantes? –

Eren sintió que el líquido bajó por el camino equivocado y comenzó a toser para no morir atragantado - ¿Todos? ¿Cuántos eran? – preguntó

-Si no me equivoco, creo que catorce – miró al cielo buscando su respuesta

-¿Catorce? ¿Y por qué sólo tengo que defenderle a él? ¿Qué pasó con los otros trece? ¿Por qué sólo lo imputan a él? – alzó una ceja, eso era raro

-No, no… Creo que no has entendido… - Armin carraspeó e intentó ocultar una sonrisita – Era él solo, contra catorce – aclaró

-¡¿Qué?! – Eren se quedó boquiabierto ¿Era enserio? ¡Ese tipo era un demonio! – Espera… ¿Por qué lo imputan? ¿No es defensa personal? – preguntó

-Está involucrado en micro tráfico de drogas y además golpeó a cinco policías después de la riña – explicó y sonrió al ver el rostro de espanto de Eren – Buena suerte, amigo – terminó su copa y se puso de pie. Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y con un gesto se despidió del castaño.

Ay no, Armin se la había hecho. Lo había jodido completamente. El tipo era una maldita máquina, definitivamente, tendría problemas. Suspiró y pagó la cuenta para luego irse a casa.

Abrió la puerta y Mikasa le recibió con un beso. Su hijo, le dio una calurosa bienvenida también. Esa era su familia. Su linda y aburrida familia. A veces… realmente le gustaría que algo excitante pasase, pero no. Su vida era tan aburridamente perfecta que nada podía pasar.

Cenó como de costumbre, se dio un baño y fue a dormir. Al día siguiente debía ver al imputado del caso que Armin le había asignado. Obtendría la libertad provisional del tipo y luego haría que lo fuese a ver a su oficina, así podrían comenzar a trabajar de una vez por todas.

**-0-**

La puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello corto, negro. Su piel era pálida y sus facciones duras. Tenía baja estatura y contextura delgada, traía puesto unos vaqueros negros ajustados, botas negras y una camiseta del mismo color. En su mano izquierda, traía una muñequera de cuero y unas cadenas colgaban de su cuello. El hombre se cruzó de brazos luego de ingresar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Eren lo miró y alzó una ceja. ¿Quién se creía para entrar así en su oficina? El hombre lo señaló con la barbilla y abrió la boca.

-¿Tú eres el tal Eren? – preguntó, con la voz ronca y golpeada

-¿Con quién tengo… el gusto? – habló algo descolocado por la situación.

-Soy Levi y de gusto no tengo nada – respondió de forma brusca, moviendo la silla frente a Eren con el pie y sentándose sin pedir permiso. Cruzó sus pies sobre el escritorio del castaño y esperó a que hablara

Algo creció dentro de Eren. Nadie, en sus años ejerciendo su profesión, le había faltado el respeto de esa manera. Se puso de pie de manera amenazante y apoyó bruscamente sus puños sobre su escritorio

-Tendrás que empezar por bajarme el tono… Levi – dijo su nombre de manera burlona

El recién llegado alzó ambas cejas y se puso de pie encarando a Eren - ¿Qué? –

-Soy tu abogado, no uno de los tipos que conoces en el submundo. A mí, me tratas diferente, te guste o no – sentenció

Levi le miró de arriba abajo y bufó desviando la mirada, para luego volver a sentarse con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio – Entonces, señor súper abogado – habló en tono burlón - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó

Eren carraspeó y volvió a tomar asiento. Tomó una grabadora y la echó a andar, para luego cruzar sus dedos sobre su escritorio; ignorando completamente la posición que en la que aún estaba Levi.

-Lance Rivaille, debes relatarme exactamente lo que pasó esa noche – habló calmado

-¿Para qué es la grabadora? – preguntó de forma brusca, mirándole a los ojos

-No quiero olvidar ningún detalle importante – el castaño se encogió de hombros

-Claro, ningún detalle que te impida mandarme a la cárcel – señaló

-Por supuesto que no, estoy defendiéndote y tengo que ganar tu caso – explicó – Quiero ayudarte, Levi. No voy a delatarte. Una vez que gane tu caso, toda evidencia será eliminada – aseguró

El pelinegro estudió con la mirada a Eren, sin abrir la boca por un rato. No se veía como los otros abogados charlatanes que el estado le había proveído con anterioridad y su actitud… le gustaba. Ya qué… si lo delataba después, buscaría la manera de matarle.

Suspiró – Iba caminando y los hijos de puta intentaron asaltarme – contó – me defendí y al rato llegó la policía a arrestarme directamente a mí – finalizó

-Espera – lo detuvo Eren - ¿Fue por eso que golpeaste a la policía? – preguntó incrédulo

-Veo que ya estabas al tanto de la situación. ¿Para qué me preguntas estupideces, entonces? – Levi rodó los ojos

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? No debiste golpearlos, tú sólo contra catorce… sólo hace falta un poco de sentido común para saber que lo hiciste por legítima defensa – explicó, pero luego, un pensamiento surcó su mente – o… ¿O es que estabas ocultando algo? Algo que… ¿Algo que la policía no podía ver? –

Levi desvió la mirada una vez –No… - respondió y fue lo que bastó para confirmar las sospechas de Eren

-Dime, Levi. ¿Consumes drogas? – preguntó

-No – respondió al instante y Eren rodó los ojos

-Enséñame tus brazos – ordenó

-No –

-Hazlo o te enviaré a hacer análisis y quedará en tu registro. Tendrás problemas – intentó persuadirlo

-Creí que me ayudarías – entrecerró los ojos

-Es lo que intento – habló al instante – Si no soy yo el que te envía a hacer análisis, será la jueza, así que decide – se encogió de hombros

Levi suspiró y subió sus mangas – Dilaudid… al menos dos dosis diario. También algo de marihuana y cocaína de vez en cuando – contó

-¿Y de dónde sacas el dinero? – preguntó otra vez

Levi cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cienes, si éste tipo quisiera hundirlo, con lo que ya le había dicho era más que suficiente – Trabajos pequeños… algo por aquí y por allá… nada especial – se encogió de hombros

-Sí, claro… las apuestas ilegales y el póker no tiene nada que ver, ¿Verdad? –

-Bueno… tal vez sí, bastante – rodó los ojos, ese tipo ya lo sabía todo – Estoy acabado, ¿Verdad? Ésta vez me meterán a la cárcel por un largo tiempo – no se lo dijo a Eren, más bien, fue un comentario para sí mismo. Pero el castaño le escuchó.

-Tienes al mejor abogado defendiéndote, no me subestimes, Levi – escribió algo en una libreta y luego volvió a mirarle – Esto es lo que haremos por ahora. Te mantendrás alejado del submundo. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Reincidir es cárcel y no hay derecho a juicio. – Explicó – Además, te mantendrás lúcido. Que yo sepa que consumes drogas no significa que el juez no te haga análisis y más vale que no haya sustancias ilícitas en tu cuerpo –

-¿Y cómo se supone que sobreviva todo éste tiempo si no puedo acercarme a mis bares? – rebatió

-No es mi problema, Levi – se encogió de hombros – Deberías de tener algo de dinero guardado

El pelinegro chistó – La policía custodia mi cuarto y el dinero que estaba ahí, seguro que ya no lo está. No tengo nada, estoy en la calle – contó

-Tienes amigos, ¿No? Alguno debe de darte asilo mientras. Cuando encuentres algo, avísame para mantenerme en contacto contigo –

Rivaille apretó los dientes y los puños – No tengo dónde ir – recalcó – No tendré tampoco una nueva residencia por el momento, las únicas personas en las que confiaba, ya no están, así que mi nueva casa, es la calle – avisó, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida - a menos… - se detuvo

-¿A menos? – preguntó Eren, alzando una ceja

-Si me mantienes vigilado, es menos probable que me meta en problemas –

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –

-Me quedaré contigo. Puedo, ¿No? – sonrió burlón

-¿Qué? Soy tu abogado, no tu niñera. Consigue algo tú solo –

-Lo estoy consiguiendo solo – se encogió de hombros – La verdad no espero que me digas que sí, me quedaré de todos modos –

-Estás loco, tengo un hijo pequeño y mi mujer está en casa. No llevaré a un delincuente a vivir con nosotros –

-Qué hiriente, Eren – fingió sentirse ofendido – Enserio, ¿Es que acaso no mides tus palabras? ¿No tienes corazón para darle asilo a un pobre hombre, que no tiene dónde ir? Ni dinero, ni comida… - soltó una tos fingida

Eren rodó los ojos – Es una broma, ¿Verdad? – preguntó

-¿Te parece que bromeo? – alzó una ceja

El castaño entrecerró los ojos – Te mantendré vigilado… y recuerda, el juicio termina y tú te largas – sentenció

-Como diga, señor súper abogado – soltó burlón, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Eren, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eren? Llevar a un delincuente a tu casa… ¿Es enserio? Algo tenía que estar mal en toda esta retorcida historia. Sí, tal vez era una broma. ¡Las cámaras! Ya lo había descubierto, todo era una jodida broma… O tal vez… Por fin algo interesante pasaba en su aburrida vida.

**Buaaaano, sólo me queda decirles, que éste fic está recién empezando :D espero que se entienda, avísenme si no xD la personalidad de Levi es algo extraña, ya saben, es como… ruda, pero a la vez burlona, bueno… en fin xD**

**Sus quejas, dudas, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, saludos, peticiones, lo que sea, pueden dejármelo en un review :D o en el grupo de Facebook :)**

**Enserio perdón por tardar en actualizar mis demás fics, peeeero es que mi hombre especial (mi novio) me tiene distraída. Aunque intentaré ponerme al día pronto!**

**Ahora las dejo!**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**Shaws!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
